Le Monde Du Miroir Ou Son Alice
by Lulla'S-By
Summary: "Alice est moi, je suis elle. Nous somme une."


Cet OS est un peu d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles sans l'être. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous lisiez =)

* * *

><p>Les années 1900. Londres.<p>

Les quartiers bourgeois, ces quartiers où soit disant il faisait bon vivre, où l'ont ne côtoyait pas les mendiants ni les pauvres. Ces quartiers où l'on pensait que rien n'arrivait jamais.

La nuit. Froide. Glaciale. Les quartiers bourgeois. Sur le trottoir. Les pieds dans la neige, elle était là. Devant une de ces maisons. SA maison. Dix ans à peine. Une longue chemise de nuit flottant avec le vent frais. Une chemise de nuit maculée de rouge. Maculée de sang. Dans sa main droite luisait sous les pales rayons de lune la lame d'un couteau ensanglanté. La petite fille souriait. Elle se sentait bien.

Une voiture passa devant la maison, devant la petite fille. Elle avança d'abord. Puis elle recula. Un homme, bien vêtu, un chapeau haute forme toisa l'enfant avec horreur. Son sang battait dans ses tempes. Les yeux de la petite, aussi bleus et pures que l'eau d'un ruisseau le regardèrent.

**Ils sont tous morts. Maman, Papa, Nounou... Tous...**

L'innocence qu'elle affichait contrastait avec le sang qui la couvrait. Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène volait au vent. L'homme ne saisissait pas tout ce que disait l'enfant. Un mot sur deux seulement. Elle faisait peur, tout en inspirant la confiance. Elle était un démon sous les traits d'un ange. Elle était un paradoxe à elle seule. Finalement l'homme prit sa décision. Il repartit. Laissant là la jeune fille. Il devait aller voir la police. Il ne pouvait rester seul avec cette enfant. Elle ne bougerait pas. Il l'avait sentit.

* * *

><p>Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se souvenait encore de cette fameuse nuit. Dans la pénombre elle attendit. Regardant le plafond. La pièce dans la quelle elle se trouvait était mieux ainsi. Les murs blancs crasseux étaient plus beaux quand on ne les voyait pas. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Une femme était entrée. Grande et mince, un air sévère peint sur le visage. Elle était suivit d'un homme, grand, et musclé. Ils la détachèrent. Elle se releva.<p>

**Le Docteur veut te voir Gwenaëlle.**

Les yeux pâles de la jeune fille toisèrent cette femme. Depuis qu'elle était internée dans cet endroit la petite brune n'avait qu'une envie : que cette femme débarrasse le plancher. Elle était insupportable avec sa petite voix stridente. La gamine les suivit. Elle portait la triste tenue grise de l'asile. Ses cheveux noirs avaient poussés sans que personne n'y prête attention, sans que personne ne les coupe jamais. Les nœuds s'y trouvant soulignaient la négligence avec laquelle ils étaient traités. La demoiselle suivait les deux autres avec docilité. Passant devant les chambres elle pouvait entendre les cris de certains patients, certains dans les couloirs divaguaient. Elle n'était pas comme eux. Elle n'était pas folle.

Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte close sur laquelle une plaque en bois gravé indiquait : Dr. L... On fit rentrer la jeune fille dans la pièce. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnant était assis à son bureau, ses lunettes carrés prenait presque tout son visage. La pièce à peine plus spacieuse que la cellule de la jeune fille avait les même mur blanc crasseux, et la même odeur de pourriture, le docteur avait essayé d'égayer la pièce avec des tableaux. Aux yeux de la brune c'était peine perdu. Seul le miroir près de la fenêtre valait le coup qu'elle le regarde. Sans attendre d'invitation, par habitude, et avec une nonchalance qui était devenue hebdomadaire la demoiselle s'assit face au bureau. Le docteur fit signe aux deux autres de partir. Ils s'exécutèrent restant près de la porte si un soucis survenait.

**Bonjour Gwenaëlle. Je vois que tu te porte bien.** Le faux sourire qu'il affichait fit soupirer la jeune fille qui le regarda.

**Je suppose que votre question reste le même que d'habitude.** La voix froide qu'elle abordait fit perdre son sourire hypocrite au docteur L.

**Oui. Es-tu enfin prête à me répondre ? Pourquoi as-tu massacré tous ces gens ? Ta famille.**

Il observa la réaction qu'elle avait. Elle tourna simplement la tête vers le miroir. Elle le fixa, immobile. Hochant parfois la tête. Elle semblait ne plus se soucier du médecin, comme si une autre personne lui adressait la parole. Alors qu'il allait la rappeler à l'ordre, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

**Alice me dit que vous êtes près à savoir.** L'homme la regarda incrédule. Ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas de sens à ses yeux.

**Alice ? Qui est Alice ?** La question ne sembla pas ébranler le calme de l'adolescente, qui consenti à y répondre.

Alice est moi, je suis elle. Nous somme une. ILS l'ont tué, elle vit de l'autre côté. Elle vit là où l'ont ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Le docteur griffonna sur son calepin alors qu'elle parlait.

**Qui est Ils ? Pourquoi l'ont ils tué ?** L'homme griffonna qu'Alice avait surement un rapport avec celle de l'œuvre de Lewis Carroll

**Mes parents. Ils l'ont brulé, assassinée, parce qu'elle n'était pas comme ils voulaient. Alors je les ais tué à leur tour, ils le méritaient. Alice m'as demandé de le faire. Elle était tellement triste.**

Pour la première fois il lut de la compassion dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Une petite étincelle qui passa furtivement dans son regard. Il posa son stylo et posa ses coudes sur le bureau croisant ses mains.

**Gwenaëlle. Personne ne mérite d'être tué. Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt. Car maintenant je peux t'expliquer pourquoi tu pense cela. C'est surement dût à un souvenir, tes parents on surement brulé un livre au quel tu tenais, _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_, et ton esprit d'enfant à vue la fin de son amie imaginaire. Ce n'est pas la réalité.**

Elle le regarda d'un œil absent. Comme si elle c'était attendu à une réponse comme cela. Une nouvelle fois elle regarda le miroir. De nouveau ce fut comme si quelqu'un lui parlait, alors que la pièce était vide.

**Alice savait que vous alliez dire cela.** Elle se leva et s'approcha du miroir. **Venez voir Docteur.**

Elle lui tendit sa main, fine, aux longs doigts blancs. Le docteur soupira, si elle n'avait pas été folle, et schizophrène comme il le craignait, elle aurait eu une vie magnifique, et surement beaucoup de soupirant. Pour lui faire plaisir il se leva et alla la rejoindre près du miroir, il regarda et ne vit que son reflet accompagné de celui de sa jeune patiente qui recula d'un pas comme pour le laisser mieux admirer.

**Je ne vois rien que toi et moi dans cet asile sordide.** Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son dos.

**Regardez mieux Docteur.**

Le sourire de l'adolescente était cruel alors qu'elle le frappait de nouveau dans le dos dans le dos. Avec une paire de ciseaux devina-il. Il allait réagir. Il allait crier. Mais le miroir retint son attention. Il la vit. Près de Gwenaëlle, de longs cheveux blond, une petite robe bleu. Une jolie jeune fille ayant l'âge de la jeune patiente. Elle avait le même sourire. Et derrière eux un pays inconnu, sombre. Ce fut la dernière chose que vit le docteur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. La jeune fille s'approcha du miroir et colla sa tête contre celui-ci. Une voix lui susurra doucement.

**Il ne reste plus que toi maintenant... Rejoins moi petite soeur.** Gwenaëlle eut un tendre sourire.

**Oui. J'arrive... Alice.**

Elle prit les ciseaux. Les infirmiers entrèrent. Trop tard. La jeune fille gisait près du docteur. Ils étaient allongé dans une flaque de sang qui se répandait sur le sol blanc et sale. L'infirmière hurla. Beaucoup de monde ce précipita, ce fut le débandade. Personne ne savait quoi faire.

* * *

><p>Les années 1900. Londres.<p>

Les journaux ne parlent que de cela. La jeune patiente folle tuant un médecin avant de se suicider. Les gens parlent. Ils racontent. « Elle était schizophrène », « Elle était un monstre », « Elle pensait vivre dans un autre monde. ». Tant d'explications. Les gens voulaient tellement que tout soit rationnel. Une chose était sûr, personne ne savait ce qui c'était réellement passer. Personne ne savait ce que le docteur avait vue. Seulement, ce que ce docteur as vue, était-ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Et si Alice était vrai ? Si l'autre monde que s'imaginait Gwenaëlle n'était pas un rêve ? Et si nous avions tous Notre Alice ?


End file.
